Don't Let Go
by xXPercidiaJacksonXx
Summary: Written for Skywriter5's Prompt Contest. A little SallyxPoseidon one-shot that includes fluffiness and longing for each other. Enjoy!


_Written for Skywriter5's Prompt Contest._

Prompt: Losing your loved one

Pairing: SallyxPoseidon

Title: Don't Let Go

* * *

><p>"Sally, please," Poseidon, the god of the sea, told his beloved one. "You can stay with me. We can raise our child together."<p>

"Poseidon..." He wiped a tear off her soft cheek. "Stay with me," he whispered softly in her ear.

"I-I can't."

"Why?" Poseidon asked desperately. He loved Sally more than she could imagine, and wanted to spend the rest of enternity with her. (which is entirely possible)

Sally bit her lip and crossed her arms. "You know why; I can't let a god take care of me and my child."

"But..." for once, the Sea God was at a loss of words.

She hugged her lover. "I'm sorry. As much as I want to go, I know in my heart that I have to raise my child on my own."

She let go and walked to her car, only looking back to see a tear, running down Poseidon's face. Something that hasn't happened in many centuries.

~SxP~

Sally walked in her small apartment and immediately sat down on a recliner and cried.

What had she done?

She turned down an amazing offer; immortality, being with the one she loves forever, and having her child know who they are.

Sally hugged her legs to her chest and turned on the TV.

It was on Animal Planet, and there was a special on the ocean. Sally let out a sob and changed the channel to the news.

_"Breaking news," _the announcer said. _"Girl found after tragic boat accident in the Atlantic. She is no - "_

Sally changed the channel to a random channel. There was a commercial that wasw asking to donate to a charity that specializes in keeping the ocean clean. Sally switched off the TV. Everything she watched would remind her of Poseidon. She began to whimper quietly, longing for her lover. She fell asleep in that very same position.

~SxP~

After Sally left, Poseidon walked into the cold waters of Montauk and swam to his palace. There, his immortal wife and son were waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Amphitrite asked demandingly.

"Out."

"Well, that's a bit obvious."

Poseidon looked at his stern wife. "I was busy." He swam somewhere, any place, away from his immortal family. he couldn't face them at a time like this.

He began swimming. He passed a pod of dolphins, and immediately thought of Sally. Her favorite animal was a dolphin. Shaking his head, he swam even farther.

He saw a bed of clams and stopped there. They opened there shells to reveal beautiful pearls. Poseidon shook his head; pearls were Sally's birthstone. He swam some more.

Lastly, he saw a coral reef. It was made up of bright blues, and greens, and purples. Poseidon let out a soft sigh. Sally's favorite colors were those same colors.

Poseidon swam back to his palace. Amphitrite and Triton retired to their bedrooms. Poseidon sat on his throne and thought about Sally.

_She's a queen among women._

The sea god fell asleep in his throne.

~SxP~

Sally woke up to the scent of the ocean.

Poseidon was sitting on the coach beside the recliner she was resided in.

"Poseidon, what are you doing here?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"I came here to see you," he replied, then intwined his hands in hers. "I can't stand to be without you; everything reminds me of you."

"Same thing here," Sally muttered.

"I am begging you." Poseidon got down of his knees. "Come stay with me in my palace."

Sally was at a loss of words for a moment. "My answer still hasn't changed, Poseidon."

He got up, his face a bit sad. "I'm sorry Sally, but if you don't accept, I can't visit you anymore; Zeus will get suspicious." He leaned in to kiss her. "I love you," he whispered before he kissed Sally passionately.

Sally, closed her eyes, indulging the moment. She smelled sea mist, and her lover was gone.

"I love you too," she whispered to no one.

~SxP~

When Sally fell asleep that night, she dreamed of Poseidon. Every moment she's had with him. From the time they met, to that last final moment they had together. Sally knew, she would never, _ever, _forget the one who gave her happiness in her sad, lonely life.

~SxP~

_Every day until she gave birth, Sally Jackson visited Montauk from dusk till dawn. And everyday, Poseidon's face would light up the minute he saw her beautiful face from underwater._

* * *

><p>=D<p>

Awesome, wasn't it?

Oh, I just love PoseidonxSally stories. Their relationship is so romantic. Look at me, I'm even sounding like an Aphrodite kid. My cousin has worn off on me.

~Percidia Jackson


End file.
